Exhuasted
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Once both feet were planted firmly on the asphalt, she looked up and her eyes met the nicest things she seen all day, standing ten feet in front of her. Nothing but Hotch/Emily Fluff...


**A/N I dont know where this came from, but I wrote it and it's kinda cute...so here it is...**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"Uh, yeah, I'm just buying myself a drink and then gonna finish up my notes," Emily said into her walkie-talkie. She was helping out with training for the academy and running mock crime scenes and other scenarios. She stepped away from the base camp to take a breather. She came across a drink stand and decided she could go for a beverage. The large woman in front of Emily in line couldn't help but over hear the radio conversation. The woman glanced over her shoulder to see the owner of the voice. She was surprised to see a pretty raven haired woman who was clearly seven months pregnant tucked into a FBI t-shirt with talkie in hand. Emily waved the papers she had in her other hand in front of her face like a fan as an attempt to get some relief from the August heat.<p>

"It's a hot one!" The woman started, turning slightly to get a better view of Emily. Emily had clipped her walkie- talkie back on her pants and now had a hand set on her belly. "Poor thing," the woman thought. "Here is it 80 plus degrees and she is out here, seven months pregnant, working her tail off," her thoughts continued.

"Tell me about it," Emily agreed with the woman, laughing lightly.

"So, you're with the FBI?" The woman asked casually. Emily wrinkled her brow and then looked down at her shirt.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I am usually on cases out of town, but with the baby on the way, my husband doesn't like me to be on the go as much, so he volunteered me help with training for the summer. " Emily replied. The woman's expression filled with relief at the mention of the word husband.

"So how far along are you?" The woman asked the question she already knew the answer to.

"Just after seven months, this is my last weekend on the job, then I'm stuck at home until the baby is born. My husband is already going nuts with me working out here this long." Emily laughed.

"I can imagine, first time parents?" she asked.

"Yeah, well our first together. My first, his second," Emily began as her phone began to play Hotch's ringtone. "Oh, that's him , hold on." She said to the lady. "Hey Aaron, yes, I'm headed back to base now. I am staying hydrated, I promise. I know, I'm being careful. Yes hon. Yeah, I can't wait to see you either, only a few more hours. I love you too. I'll see you tonight." The conversation was typical and brief. "Uh, sorry, he's a little overprotective, but I should probably get back to work, I want to get out of here early tonight. It was nice meeting you," Emily addressed the woman as she backed away, waving slightly. She never ended up getting a drink. She just figured she'd find something back at base.

The last day of that particular training camp went off without a hitch, and the academy teachers and agents that were pulled to help train were cleaning up for the day.

"So are you ready for parenthood?" Agent Lance Mason asked casually as he sat down next to Emily who was sorting pamphlets and paperwork.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm a little nervous though" Emily admitted, not pulling her eyes from the stacks

"Well, that's to be expected, but you'll do just fine. " Lance assured her. Emily nodded slightly. "We're sure gonna miss you out here though," he added. Emily only nodded once more. "Hon, are you ok?" Lance asked finally. He was a close friend of Emily and Aaron's. He knew full well that the big bad SSA Aaron Hotchner would literally kill him if anything happened to Emily and that was on a normal basis. He could only imagine what fate he would suffer if something happened to her while she was carrying their child.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted," Emily explained, sliding her hand around her swollen abdomen.

"We're almost done here," Lance said, getting up and walking into the back of the bus.

After the debriefing meeting all of the trainers were released. Teachers and agents alike formed a line to turn in their walkie-talkies and observational notes from the camp, gathered their personal belongings and dispersed to the parking lot. Emily took each step out of the building carefully as to not topple onto the sidewalk. Once both feet were planted firmly on the asphalt, she looked up and her eyes met the nicest things she seen all day, standing ten feet in front of her.

"AARON!" she squealed, not expecting to see her husband until after she endured the extra thirty minute drive to their apartment. She trotted towards him as fast as her swollen ankles could take her. Much to her frustration, the running caused her a sizeable amount of discomfort. She sputtered to a stop only five feet from where she started. Her somewhat strained breathing was mixed with a few foul words and yelps of pain. Aaron jogged the remaining five feet and sped to her side.

"Hey, take it easy, Em. You alright?" he asked, slipping one arm across her back and settling the other hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She panted, closing her other arm around him and burying her face in the soft fabric of the t-shirt covering his chest. "Aaron, I'm exhausted." she disclosed.

"I know honey, I figured you would be, that's why I'm here," he said into her hair. Emily broke away from him and scanned the parking lot for his truck.

"How'd you get here? Where's Jack?" Emily wondered after not seeing it.

"Rossi dropped me off, and he's with Jessica," Aaron said simply. He took a step towards her, closing the gap between them. He dipped his head and caught her lips. She relaxed into his body and kissed him back. "I love you" Aaron whispered, when they finished.

"I love you too, take me home" She begged quietly. A smile crept across her husband's face.

"As you wish" He breathed gently clasping her hand and leading her to collect her small suit case. They walked slowly across the parking lot to the Mercedes SUV. Aaron helped Emily into the passenger side, then climbed in the divers seat.

Once at the apartment, Aaron led his nearly asleep wife into the elevator and through their front door. He guided her away from the couch where she attempted to make a pit stop and directed her straight into the bedroom. By the time Aaron had undressed himself he noticed she had kicked off her shoes and crawled under the covers. He shrugged, figuring she was in sweats and a t-shirt. She didn't fit in much else these days. He slipped into bed and pulled her to him. He leaned up and gently kissed her forehead then moved to softly kiss her belly. Aaron wrapped his long arms around his wife and snuggled into the covers.

"Thanks for picking me up," Emily mumbled, her voice plagued with sleep.

"My pleasure," he whispered, more to himself than to her.


End file.
